1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a light system for use in hospitals and health facilities. The light system includes an examination light, an ambient light, and a reading light and is preferably mounted in the ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hospitals and similar health or medical facilities, it is desirable to provide the bedridden patient with three types of lights--the first is an ambient light which provides background, preferably reflected, light to a large area surrounding the bed; the second is a reading light which provides direct light to a portion of the patient's bed; and the third is an examination light which directs a high intensity light to substantially the entire area of the patient's bed. The ambient light typically has an illumination value of approximately 50 foot-candles while the reading light typically has an illumination value of approximately 70 foot-candles and the examination light typically has an illumination value of approximately 100 foot-candles.
In the prior art, these lights were typically provided individually in a haphazard way. Different types of lamps and light fixtures were placed around the bed with numerous plugs competing with medical equipment for available outlet space. Moreover, such an arrangement was unsightly and could impede the mobility of the patient, the patient's bed, or the surrounding medical equipment.
Wall-mounted fixtures alleviated some of the above-identified deficiencies but still left much to be desired aesthetically and, more importantly, could impede access to the patient, and were easily damaged by motor driven bed headboards.